You Owe Me
by Pyrokitten52
Summary: He never came to see me..He never called me....He just for got about me....well I'll see what he says when I get out tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own inu-chan

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: He never came to see me..He never called me...He just for got about me...well I'll see what he says when I get out tomorrow.

The warden searched me as uasual handed me my things and shoved me out the door I looked for my ride...aha there they are..

"Hey Sango...Miroku thanks for comming to get me"

"Kagome...there have been some changes since you've been gone"

"What is she talking about Roku"

"You'll see tomorrow Kags "

I look form Sango to Miroku and shake my head at them i throw my bag in the trunk and we drive off...now its time for business.

"Who's been taking care of the gang...hows everything been going"

Sango answered

"Inuyasha been taking care of everying and everythings fine...except Kikiyou's trying to take over"

I smile a wicked smile that bitch will get herself killed trying to mess with my gang espicaly my gang they'll skin her alive as soon as she tries to start a munity

But i soon lose me smile and ask

"Just how did Kikyou get passed security"

"Well...you see Kagome...She and Inuyasha are kinda sort of but not really together"

'how could he do this to me he said he loved me how could he just forget about me'

"Does he know that I'm out of jail"

"No Kagome"

"good...hey roku why are you so quite"

"Kags they're getting married he broke your bond with him"

"I see...well he knows he can't be leader if he breaks our bond then you and Sango would be in charge"

"Actually they are engaged so on the tech side your bond isn't broken completely"

"Good"

It was quite the rest of the ride they droped me off at me apartment and left

next day

I walk down the school hallway everyone stares they're afraid and thats good very good they all know their place

I walk into the caff and look aroud for Inuyasha I spot him I walk over and slap on the back of the head

"What the fuck.."

"Actualy...its WHO the fuck"

"Kagome your out"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidy

"No inuyasha I'm not out yet I just came here for some food"

'Wow I'm so sardonic'

"Kags.."

He called me Kags I cant belive it

"NOT EVEN ONE FUCKING PHONE CALL NOT EVEN A VISIT NOT EVEN A POST CARD NOT EVEN A CARRIER PIGION AND YOU HAVE NERVE TO CALL ME KAGS...IUNYASHA YOU ARE NOW OFFICALY DEMOTED TO THE LOWER LEVELS OF THE GANG...now in finished say hi to Hojo will you...Ja"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own inu-chan

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: He never came to see me..He never called me...He just for got about me...well I'll see what he says when I get out tomorrow.

"Hey..hey now yyou can't do that"

"_This fucking bastard how dare he" _

"I can do what ever I want…DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT"

At this I look around the room they all put their heads down they all fear me…

"Good answer… now no one has to die well out of fun where is Kikyou"

Everyone in the caff points to her even Keade her sister

I slowly walk over to her and smile at her

"I hear you've been a busy little bee my dear dear Kiki what have you been planning"

She stands up determined to put up a good bluff but you see I'm not bluffing

"I not planning anything"

she's trying sooo hard to be brave but even I can smell her fear and I'm not even a demon

I remain calm and I sit down and rests my chin on the palm of my hand…..everyone stays quite and listens to what I say next……

" you busy busy busy bee why must you lie to me Kiki it provokes my rage when people lie to me ..now I'll say this calmly and collectively and intelligently …..Tell me what you've been doing busy little bee or I shall strike down those dearest to you. You shall watch as I bathe in their blood as I taste it."

I watch as she debates with herself I look over a Keade and smile to make sure dear Kiki understands…and understand she does

"I plan on……on taking over…..over the Deadly Shadows as…as leader"

I smile a sincere smile well almost

"see Kiki my busy busy bee… it wasn't that hard now was it …since I didn't have to kill anyone to get that out I'm going to let you live a little bit longer…… but if you vex me in any way I will kill those dearest to you and then I'll kill you but you see I'm going to have my fun I'm going to play with you… first will be the fire… then I'll put salt on you wounds… then I'll heal you then we'll play some more… I'm sorry that I have to be so cruel Kiki-chan but you left me no choice"

She glares at me and smile " don't you have something to say my dear Kiki hhmm."

She grinds her teeth as she speakes " I'am sorry to have left you no choice kagome-sama"

I wave my hand at her " there's no need for formalities around me Kiki dearest just call me kagome…alright" at this I ruffle her hair as though she were my kid brother

I love the hate in her eyes

As I walk out everyone returns to what they were doing whispering about what just took place I walk out side to the tree in the court yard

"Inuyasha" I whisper

faster than you can say dumb ass hes standing in front of me just like before I went to jail... when he loved me.

"yes Kagome" I observe him with cold eyes still weary of his loyalty lies

"I still love you inuyasha can you say the same"

"yes I can" he raps his arms around me

"then why have you tried to get rid of my mark"

" i thought that it wolud be what you wanted... I didn't want you to be tide down to someone when you first got out."

I smirk at him '_i had no idea he was that stupid_'

"lets go to the apartment"

he kneels down adn i climb on his back and he jumps off the ground and its like we're flying

I lick his ear like i use to when we were little he shivers a little and softly runs his claws down my thigh I smile '_its almost like before_'

Before i know it were at my old apartment he opens the door and walks to my bed room and sits me on the bed he gets down on his knees and lies his head on my lap...

"why did yo threaten to kill Keade"

"I did no such thing... i said i would strike down those dearest to her.. that could have been her daddy who gives her money, heck it could have been the bitch who sells her makeup."

"your a trip"

"inu-chan have you seen my brother"

"no not since yesterday"

"what has he been up to lately.. have you taken care of him"

"yeah but you see uuumm you know how you feel about Kikyou right now thats how he kinda sorta but not really feels about you"

my eyes widen in shock how...how could my own flesh a blood hate me i did everything for him i got him in to a good high school that we can't aford gees try to pay for his jounior high education got me locked up and he has nerve to hate me...

suddendly i realized that i was crying touch my cheek water interesting

"i haven't cried for so many years"

Inuyasha pushes me down on the bed and takes of my clothes when he's finished he removes his own

he lies down next to me like he used to when his parents would agure... he would jump from roof top to roof top till he got to mine open my window then lie down next to me in bed that happened alot, espically when his mother killed his father for sleeping with the maid

but heck watcha gonna do


End file.
